Where Are you Little Brother?
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Leo is worried sick about his little brother and how he handels the bruden of a leader, with a little talk with all his brothers the worry slowly feels better, MORE OF A BROTHER FLUFF FIC - i think xD you decide


okay now i'm really starting to lose ideas xD i got things in my head but none of them makes a good story

hope you like the latest story and fotrgive me forgive me for killing Leo okaayyy...maybe some of you hate me right now and you know what?

SPLINTER IS AFTER ME INSTEAD OF RAPH! D8 HELP! XD and the char's in this one is not so hard to figure out

* * *

1 AM

_'That's what the time is now, and he's not back! I can't believe I let him out! Or more correctly: I can't believe he did tell me and snaeked out behind my shell!_

_Sure they can take care of them selfs but that doesn't stop me from worrying my shell off! They are my brothers and when it comes to this brother it feels like he doesn't want me around at all, what if I just make them unhappy by being around? Sure they don't say it but I can tell!'_

Leo covered his face and tried to breath slowly, his brother had gone out again and was late, and that almost killed him! He could stand the fact that no one was with him out there and make sure he got home safely...Leo had wanted to go many times but he had relized that he might just make his brother more angry at him, he wanted them to be happy but if one was made at him how could the other be happy?

The lair door swung open and the low growl made Leo fly up and run straight towards a kinda beated up Raphael, who looked surprised at Leo "What are you doing up now? I tought you went to bed at 9 like usual" He asked and almost lost his balance but Leo catched him before he hit the ground.

Raph was surprised when Leo got him to the lab and got what ever Donnie used...Only to find said turtle asleep over his keyboard "I kick him in bed and he's back here? He's like a JoJo when it comes to this room!" Leo whispered and got the first aid kit and helped Raph to the TV area, where Mikey layed asleep, Leo had been in the kitchen when Raph got home.

Leo slapped his forehead and sighed while Raph chuckled, the sight was to funny, Leo must have kicked them both and when he turns his shell...Poff! Their younger brothers are back where he found them, Leo shaked his head and helped Raph to the kitchen andn got a look at the wound, he almost lost the fruit he had three minuets ago.

"Ya...Sorry, had to use this to stop the bleeding and get the shell home, look like I managed with both" Raph said and got some fruits from Leo, it was better then something else, Leo got some warm water and started to work on the wound, Raph watched and noticed the tears in Leo's eyes and the trails on his cheeks.

"You okay bro?" Leo nooded but that didn't convince him and watched as Leo stitched the wound, and it looked better then Donnie's! Leo got done after ten minuets when it took longer, he was fast and made sure the stitches helda and got a loong white bandage over it before washing his hands, Raph could have sworn he saw the tears fall again, and that made him worried but when he saw the time he got the puzzle together:

He was a whole hour late, and that made Leo worried till the point when he would tears down the whole city looking for his brother "Sorry...For making you worried like that...Those Purple Dragons just didn't give up and when I finally got them down, one stands in the shadows and stabs my leg...Which you noticed at this point and..."

"Why do you always go out alone?"

Raph shut his mouth when he heard the cracking in Leo's voice, now he was sure Leo was braking, was he that worried about them? they were all ninjas and Leo acted like a mother around them, sure it was annoying but sometimes it felt good that he did, it made them feel safe and to know that Leo was always there for them...They had learned several times that they had to tell Leo things that would worry him to much, he had enough to think about since he was the leader and all.

They didn't want to add the burden but sometimes they did without noticeing.

"If I don't I might end up hurting someone...You've seen it! I almost hurt Mikey with a lead pipe! And some nights I have these dream of killing you and that you won't forgive me for doing it and that you guys might hate me for it!" Raph said and got up to get to bed, Leo grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulders and placed a arm around Raph's shell to make sure he got to bed with out hurting his leg even more, at that point donnie decided to walk out of the lab abd glued his eyes on Raph's leg.

"What have you done this time?"

"Purple Dragons, got cut, Leo has fixed it and he going to smack me so hard that I won't wake up for a while!" Raph said and whispered to Leo to get him to his room "Wait, Leo fixed you leg?..." Raph almost exploded but then he saw Mikey looking at them.

"Weren't you sleeping?"I was, until you three woke me up and...Has Leo been crying?" Mikey saw the red eyes and the tears marks on his mask, Leo didn't look at them as he got Raph to his room and then left, they heard his door slam hard and thought he had tossed it to the other side of them lair.

"Leo stitched it up, you don't have to look at it, he made it better then you and me accually" Raph said and got in bed, Donnie's eyes widened and he looked at Mikey, who smiled "Leo does lots of things when were not looking! Like...Remember the sushi we had for dinner? Leo said that I had done it, but I had been in the Dojo with Splinter and you two had been fixing the Battle shell, so the only one who had done it was..."

"Leo?"Yup! And boy is he awesome at that!" Raph smiled were he lied in his bed and closed his eyes, Leo seemed to be working him self to death, after Donnie adn Mieky left he started tohaev those nightmares again but before they got worse, he felt a hand on his forehead and a light kiss...One person did that to him "Leo?" As he thought, his older brother stood beside his bed and looked at him.

"I remembered you saying that you would have nightmars...Wanna talk about it? Can't sleep anyway"That's coz you're working your self to death! Sure I knew that you're worried about us but you don't to all the time" Leo smiled and sighed "Guess i have huh? It's just...This leader thing is to heave to..." Leo started but he didn't continue but Raph knew what he meant "We'll share it, like we share our thought and fears"

"And all the other things!" Mikey darted into the room and almost broke Leo's ribs "M-ikey...I c-can-'t br-eath!" Leo gasped and tried to get some air in his lungs but Mikey didn't let go, Leo suddenly fell back and playfully had his mouth open like he was playing dead, Donnie and Raph laughed and tried to prey Mikey off Leo, who clearly had passed out "Mikey let go! You've problably already killed him!" Raph said and finally got Mikey off.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Mikey wined and sat down beside Raph while donnie tried to get Leo to wake up, but got caught in a tickle attack.

"AHH! LEO S-STOP! HAHAHA! GUYS HELP!"Like they would! You're stuck!

Splinter heard the noices and smiled as he went back to sleep, his sons never seemed to stay away from each other to long or stay angry from the sounds of it, he only hoped that they would help Leonardo carry the burden like they told him about, he was starting to worry him self that it was to much for himto handle but when he heard that Leo didn't want to let him down, it made him more worried.

_'You are never alone my son, try to see that one day, your brothers and I will help you in any way we can'_

* * *

it doesn't make any sence huh?

sorry if somethings looks weird but try to write with one eye covered with a bandage! I don't know what i've done with it but it will be removed during this weekend so no worries! i'm not half blind! but i do have glasses...coz i can only see things close adn not far -_-'

but forget about me! review/PM what you think, lame/good, sweet/annoying or what ever comes across your mind, now i need some lunch, got this done in school (no big surprise^


End file.
